Star City
by The Pootamis
Summary: Sequel to Canaries. The war for Star City wages on. Some battles fought against new enemies. Some in which against familiar faces. Whatever the case they knew what they had to do. They had a job to do.


Star City. No matter how many times he says the name. No matter how many times to wander out at night. There is no place quite like it. Not quite like this city. A city that was always in turmoil. A city that would always be threatened by an unknown face that would make their presence felt when they would emerge from the shadows. But one thing always remained the same. Just one word. Family. A word that has meant so much to him. A word that whenever spoken would often bring a smile to his face. Just like it is now. Just like how he can picture them now perfectly in his head. An image that makes him smile from underneath his hood as he patiently awaits for another to emerge from a building down below. Just waiting to see if the latest intel was correct. He could only hope that it wasn't for if it is then everything could change instantly. Their changes throughout the entire city could come to a crashing halt.

* * *

" She's been a bad little birdy hasn't she?"

Retracting her head slightly from the pair of binoculars in her hands to glance to her side as she sees her companion looking through her own with an almost predatory smile across her face suppressing the urge to roll her eyes slowly Sara returns her attention back to her binoculars. She wasn't wrong. She was being a bad little birdy afterall. Even if they never truly agreed that she was one of them. Dinah Drake. The chosen Black Canary. Not by them. No they never had agreed to such a thing. No she had been chosen by an annoying blonde that would go nameless. At least until the end of the night anyways when she laid dead by their feet. As for Ms Drake? Her death would come sooner. That was the penalty for such a betrayal.

Perhaps the newest canary could say they had betrayed her? Perhaps but yet again it wasn't their fault that they proved to her that her lost love was nothing but a crooked cop. A cop that had taken bribes under the table to look the other way. So what if a comment had slipped out that he had what was coming to him when he finally met his demise. What she was doing now though. Going into the local police station to meet with the higher ups. This was not acceptable. They could only imagine what the annoying brunette was spouting off.

" Figures. I was just starting to like her."

Nodding her head in agreement spotting nothing but a few officers making their way through the parking lot heading towards the station removing the bincloaurs from her face with a sigh Sara turns to look Laurel's way with a small smirk coming across her face.

" Shall we?"

Returning the smirk grabbing a hold of her batons rising up to her feet slowly Laurel makes her way towards the edge of the rooftop.

" I thought you would never ask."

* * *

He didn't want to believe it. He truly didn't but here was the proof. His eyes were not deceiving him. She was here. Once used to be a love interest. Once used to be a crucial component of Team Arrow. But now? Now she is nothing of the sort. Now she was part of the problem. The growing problem that has never ceased to exist in this city. But this time the problem wasn't any sort of mad man hellbent on taking over the city. This time it wasn't about vengeance. At least he didn't think so anyways. Whatever their intentions are he would find out on this given night. He just had to be a little more patient.

* * *

It was just like she remembered. In fact it looked as though nothing had changed from the way she remembered it. The old desks stationed in one corner of the room. The interrogation room still in the center of the building. Hell even the old coffee maker that would break down giving her dad fits was still there. But none of this truly mattered. No what matters is the objective. She could reminisce later. It was just a matter of where her little birdy is? A thought that keeps echoing through her mind as Laurel silently makes her way through the station doing her best to remain unseen. And when she is about to be seen? When an officer has come her way? Well she would dispose of them. Kill no. It wasn't their fault. They were just in the wrong place at the wrong time. Much like the two officers that she had come across when she emerged inside of the building through an unlikely source. It was like how she said to her companions. She knows the building like the back of her hand. Every flaw. Every weakness. And one glaring was always the small window located high above in the interrogation room. A room that now houses two unconscious police officers. Perhaps she will make it three? Maybe even four? Only time would tell as she continues to silently make her way through the station unnoticed.

This had been the plan all along. A flawless plan. She would sneak on through the building while Sara walked straight through the front door. The only difference between them was while she wears an outfit for night affairs her sister-in law slash play thing would just walk on through in her casual clothes. And she had to admit. The moment she had seen her today she wanted nothing more than to rip the leather jacket off from her then and there. Perhaps later once everything had been taken care of. A woman that she can hear through her earpiece making small talk with some officer that is leading her through the station. Whether she wanted him to or not. But if he is leading them straight to Dinah then she couldn't really complain.

* * *

" And here we are."

Coming to a stop just outside of a closed office door forcing a smile across her face as she watches her escort make his way down the hallway the moment she sees him disappear around the corner the smile across Sara's face drops before she turns fully to face the door as her left hand comes up to touch her ear piece.

" In position."

" I'll be there in two. Try not to have all the fun without me."

Dropping her hand down to her side without any hesitation reaching out Sara grabs a hold of the door handle and throws open before her eyes widen slightly in shock. Shock that turns to anger when she sees Dinah sitting across from an older woman sitting behind the desk. A woman that has been making headlines recently. A woman that she knows is hellbent on riding the city of vigilantes. That is what she says anyways. But the truth? The truth is very different. The truth is like most she is just a puppet having her strings pulled. By who she was still unsure of. But after this meeting she would find out.

" Hello Ms Watson. We're do for a long overdo chat."

* * *

Where is she heading? What is she even doing? The very questions that seem to be going back and forth in his mind as he continues to glance down towards the small tracking device on his motorcycle. Everything just didn't make sense. It didn't at all. Felicity Smoak. Once one of his most trusted allies is making her way through the outskirts of the city with a small group. Couldn't be more than five or six people. Whoever they were, it seemed like she has a good relationship with them. Has some sort of bond with a younger member of the group. Wherever they are heading he knew it couldn't be good. Not after what has happened over the last couple of months. Not ever since they had emerged inside of the city.

The Canaries. That is the name his wives liked to use. His wives. A statement that would make any man's jaw drop. Especially once they would learn just who exactly he is married to. Two sisters from different dimensions. Though they didn't really consider themselves sisters. Even if they acted like it in many ways. Especially when they are hellbent on accomplishing something. And they were doing just that for the past couple of months. Months that have caused change to the city. Real change. Such a change that he could only dream of before.

A city that now no longer needed to be watched over by one individual. No longer needed to be watched over by a very selected few. No now it was being watched over by an army. An army in which has never been seen before. An army that wasn't looking for anything in return. Wasn't looking for power. Wasn't looking for money. No their only goal is to keep the city safe. Their city. A city in which now belongs to The Canaries. A highly skilled group of vigilantes that have taken the city by storm. A group that has been seen assisting the local police on many occasions throughout the months. Such a group with its founders coming from the very first group of civilians that chose to rise up and fight whenever nobody else had the balls to.

To rise up and swear to protect the city against anybody or anything. Even against former friends. Even against former allies. Even against former loved ones like the one being trailed right now from the distance.

* * *

Rising up her right forearm up to block a high kick intended for her head with ease not even bothering to hide the smirk from her face that just seems to light a fire under her opponent the moment she sees Dinah leap a couple of feet back knowing fully well what the younger woman is playing just as she takes a step forward intending to let out a massive canary cry suddenly Laurel's eyes go wide and her lips dip down into a pout when Sara emerges out of nowhere and elbows Dinah in the back of the head dropping her almost instantly.

" Hey!? I wasn't finished with her yet!"

" Well now you are. Come on. We need to get out of here."

Hearing the seriousness in her voice lowering her arms down to her side Laurel raises an eyebrow in question.

" Why? What did she tell you?"

" Enough. Word has gotten out. Apparently whoever was pulling her strings wasn't taking chances. By now every single media outlet in the city knows who we are. It's only a matter of time before everyone with a badge in the city comes looking for us."

* * *

He still can't believe he is doing this. He never thought he would be doing this. Never thought he would be pointing the end of an arrow down towards her. But here he was now. In the shadows with an arrow cocked pointing down towards her as she types away at some keyboard panel. Types away on what used to be a concealed keyboard. It wasn't everyday you would find a concealed panel on a shipping container. What looked to be an ordinary shipping container. But this wasn't. Whatever was inside has his interest. Has the interest of the small group gathered down below. A small group of seven individuals. Three that come heavily armed with machine guns. As for the others? The others look as though they are kids. Youngsters just out of high school or college even. Such a scene that makes him pause but he had sworn. Had sworn to protect the city no matter what. Even if it meant taking down them.

Taking down her. A woman the moment he hears the click of the door to the shipping container open just a bit is the moment her life would change forever. Would be the moment she would forever be pegged as a criminal despite every heroic deed she might had accomplished when he unleashes the arrow sending it soaring through the air and crashing into her right shoulder causing her to scream out in pain as she smacks back first into the container dropping her tablet to the cold ground with a crack.

An arrow that is quickly followed by another when he snaps his body around and sends another soaring through the air hitting one of the assigned guards of the group directly in the chest causing them to pull back on the trigger sending round after round soaring upward. Gunfire that causes many in the group to scream and scramble to get away before one is silenced when an arrow strikes him clean in the back sending them face first to the ground with a thud and the firearm in their hands to go flying.

A scene that keeps repeating itself until suddenly dead silence fills the air. Until suddenly the sound of a muffled scream fills the air. A muffled scream coming from the shipping container. Coming from Felicity as she silently tries to crawl away on her hands and knees. That is until an arrow comes soaring down landing right in front of her hands causing her to leap back and land on her ass in total shock with her eyes wide in total fear. Fear that only deepens when the sound of a pair of boots landing nearby echoes through the air. Boots that splash with every step they take as they make their way through a small river of blood coming from her deceased comrades. Silent footsteps that she doesn't dare to look towards as she hears them getting closer and closer. As she hears them approaching from behind before they stop. Before silence fills the air.

" Get up."

Not even daring to make a sound from the coldness in his voice as she stares forward in complete silence after a few seconds just as she dares to pay a glance over her shoulder suddenly Felicity lets out a scream when she feels her ponytail being tugged back hard causing her eyes to meet his own finding nothing but cold fury in them.

" Now!"

Not being given much of a choice as tears start to trickle down her cheeks rising up to her feet the moment her heels hit the ground suddenly Felicity is forced to put her hands out in front of herself when she is thrusted into the storage container before any type of retort dies on the tip of her tongue when she finds herself staring at the other end of an arrow.

" What are you doing here? What is in this container?"

Seeing nothing but fear in her eyes after a moment when he sees her eyes drift away to look towards the opening in the container without any delay Oliver moves away from Felicity towards the opening causing her to drop to the ground with her back leaning against the container. An opening that he reaches out towards ignoring her eyes watching his every movement before in a sudden move he snaps around and unleashes an arrow with lighting fast speed causing the arrow to soar through the air and connect straight through her left leg as she tries desperately to run away and put as much distance between them. A woman that once he had felt something for. Now though he could care less as he ignores her screams and turns back towards the container throwing up the door. A container that after a glance seems to be some kind of holding cell. A holding cell in which his former ally had only been successful in getting through the first security wall as he sees another keyboard panel connected to a metal door inside with a closed off window. Such a sight that makes him scowl underneath his hood before with a fit of rage he slams the storage container shut with a loud slam and stalks his way back towards her.

* * *

" Well ...tonight sucked."

Glancing to his right as he sees Laurel staring up towards the ceiling with a not too pleased look across her face pulling her closer to his side causing her lips to curl upward for a faint moment a smile comes across Oliver's face.

" It could have been worse."

" How?"

Glancing to his left as he sees Sara giving him a questionable look from his shoulder Oliver returns the look.

" How could it have been worse?"

" Well if Fel…."

" She who will not be named."

Unable to keep himself from chuckling earning himself a slap on the shoulder by Laurel leaning over Oliver kisses the top of her head.

" Fine if she had succeeded in her plan we might have had to deal with more than just Ms Watson and whoever the hell is pulling her strings."

" True but we still don't know who she is working for. Actually scratch that. Who she had been working for."

Letting out a groan snuggling closer to his side reaching out across Oliver's chest gently Laurel grabs a hold of Sara's hand and laces their fingers together as she maneuvers her head to rest firmly against his shoulder.

" We'll just have to figure that out tomorrow. Now both of you get some sleep. I have a feeling that tomorrow is going to be a long day."


End file.
